


Target 2: Charlie

by Lollygagger



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Harry, Flirty Charlie, Flirty Harry, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Ron, M/M, harry's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Harry still isn't done but honestly, it's not his fault there are so many Weasleys.Ron has never wished there was a smaller amount more.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 308
Collections: koylic





	Target 2: Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Ho hum, pigs bum... I'm not editing this by the way. I'm posting this exactly as I did the first time...you probably already knew that...  
> ...I feel judged...

Target 2: Charlie

Ron hadn’t seen Harry at dinner or at any time that night. Harry had stayed upstairs with Bill and Fleur doing god knows what all night long. The next morning Ron ate breakfast, alone, then went for a walk outside. As soon as he saw Harry in Charlie’s Weasley sweater he should have gone back inside but he didn’t. Why? Because he’s an idiot.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hello Ron, what are you up to?”

Ron shrugged, “Nothing.”

“Want to play some quidditch with me and Charlie then?”

Ron nodded and the two went to go grab their brooms. Charlie was waiting for them outside the shed,

“Morning Ron.”

Ron smiled, “Hey Charlie.”

Charlie pulled Harry in for a kiss and Ron’s face went red.

“Oh for fuck's sake Harry!”

Harry smiled, “What?

“I get it you can flirt and shit with my family, now can you stop?!?”

Harry and Charlie smiled and Harry shook his head,

“Mh, sorry mate but I’ve no clue what you’re going on about. But if I did I’m sure this would be the part where I tell you that you still have members of your family left.

Not to mention that you seem to think that my flirting is limited to your family.” 

Charlie, realizing where this was going, laughed,

“Alright now let’s play.”

He smacked Harry’s ass then the two of them were off. Ron followed not too long after looking very lost.

Charlie chuckled to himself, this should be fun, but the real question was who would Harry bring into this from the outside? Probably whoever would piss Ron off the most….oh no.

Surely not- Harry wouldn’t- yes, yes he would.

Well, fuck.

This’ll be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Still feeling judged but just because it's been a while and I've gotten better at writing, which you can't tell from this since all I did was copy and paste from my word document, but my grammar has improved only very little.   
> ...I will not be made to feel ashamed of this.


End file.
